Where hearts meet
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: Dawn is in Hearthome city for a contest and she has a special guest in the audience. HeatTagshipping


**disclaimer: ****Satoshi Tajiri**, Game Freak, and Nintendo own Pokémon, I'm just playing with the world they created. 

**A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice. And Dawn and Conway are like 18 and 20, ok. **

As the young man sat in the crowded Contest Hall, watching as some teenage boy beat his opponent in the Contest battle; he wondered why he was there. _You know exactly why you're here. _He quietly grumbled to himself, that maybe coming here was a bad idea. Suddenly Marian called for the audience's attention, "Thank you for that great battle Tommy, up next is Samantha from Veilstone City going up against Dawn from Twinleaf Town."

He applauded louder than anyone else there, so much so that he almost dropped his bouquet of white lilies. He was so entranced by the blue haired woman that he didn't even see when she called out her Buneary, let alone the battle. He thought she looked beautiful in her pale pink off the shoulder gown with crystal beading across the chest and toeless platinum high heels. _She has to be one of most stunning creatures on the face of the planet. _Without him realizing it the battle ended and Dawn had won, he blinked trying to clear his thoughts.

While the other audience members were either talking amongst themselves or getting up to use the restroom during the brief intermission, he just sat there. He didn't want to miss a single second of her final battle; he knew that she would do great. This time she called out her Quilava, the fire-type was ready for a battle that much he could tell. His eyes drifted towards the blue haired Coordinator again. His eyes stopped at her perfect bow lips, what he wouldn't give to kiss her tempting lips.

Before he knew it the battle was over and his blue haired beauty was declared the winner. She received her Ribbon with a modest smile and a thank you. The crowd erupted in applause, with him joining in. He watched her leaving the stage to go to the locker room to change her clothes. He got out of his seat and headed toward the lobby of the Hall, he decided to wait for her there. While waiting, he looked out the double doors, the evening sky was dark with rain clouds.

As the minutes ticked by, he began to think that he shouldn't have come here. Because he could remembered as children she thought he was kind of creepy. _What if she doesn't want me here, what if she'll only think of me as that kid that use to sneak up behind her at odd moments? _With this negative thought swirling around in his mind, he ran from the Contest Hall, only stopping when he made it to the end of the walkway.

He was still panting from his run when he saw her exit the Hall and start walking down the lighted walkway. He's never seen her dressed the way she was, it was so casual. She wore blue jeans, dark tennis shoes, and a black hoodie. He could see that she carried a garment bag on her arm and wore a blue backpack. He smiled when he saw her Piplup walking beside her, the water-type Pokémon looked very proud for having won the Appeals round for her.

He stood where he was because even though she'll most likely reject him, he should still tell her how he feels. As she got closer to him, he let out his Slowking for some support in this moment. Slowking put his paw on his trainer's shoulder to try and comfort him, "thanks I'll need you beside me if this doesn't go well." The Royal Pokémon smiled and gave his trainer's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before removing his paw. The young man took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for this very moment.

The blue haired woman stopped when she saw him, "Conway is that you?" All he could do was stutter out a yes. Dawn frowned at his response; she had never seen him be so shy before. She wondered why he was here in Hearthome City, _maybe he's here for a Gym battle. _Before she could say anything it had started to rain, both of their Pokémon didn't seem to mind the cold rain. But both trainers tugged on their jacket and hoodie respectively, to keep dry and warm.

Dawn quickly pulled her hood up, "my hair will get soaked." Conway chuckled at her; he thought it was kind of cute that she would get worried about her hair getting wet. He looked to his loyal Pokémon for help. With a nod of his head and flick of his paw, he had surrounded all four of them with a Protect move. Now with a green barrier around her, Dawn removed her hood and smiled at the both of them.

Dawn's eyes finally noticed the bouquet of lilies that Conway was holding. Conway looked to where Dawn's eyes were looking. A bright blush colored his cheeks, "these are for you…because of the great performance you did." He all but shoved the flowers toward Dawn, she was speechless. She didn't think that he would do something like this; she thought maybe he had changed from being creepy to being kind of sweet. She brought the lilies to her face and breathed them in, a satisficed exhale coming from her.

"So, what are you doing here Conway?" He didn't know how to respond, he obviously couldn't tell her that he loved her, so he decided to change the subject. "How come your Piplup hasn't evolved yet?" She looked down at her Pokémon then back toward Conway, "Piplup is a great Pokémon weather or not he ever decides to evolve. He can stay a Piplup for as long as he wants to. Now you didn't answer my question."

He cleared his throat, _it's time to lay all my cards on the table and go for broke. _"The reason I'm here is because I wanted to see you. I've kept tabs on you over the years, I know that is kind of creepy but I couldn't help it. You are one of the most beautiful and kindest of people I have ever met, and as I've checked in on you I've started to really like you. And over the last few months that _like_ has turned in to more. I love you Dawn."

Dawn was taken aback by Conway's declaration, "this is all a lot to take in, and I didn't think that you could ever love me." She looked at the man who had laid his heart on the line for her, his head was down and turned away from her. He was still the Conway that she remembered but he was also sort of different now. "I like you, I like you a lot," she leaned toward him and kissed his cheek, barely touching the corner of his mouth.

He lifted his head to look at her; her blue eyes shimmered in affection. His stunned face broke out in to a big smile, "well, it's not love but it's a start." She reached out a hand to grab a hold of his, she smiled up at him. Slowking was so happy for his trainer that he broke concentration and the Protective barrier disappeared. Dawn was the first to start giggling; soon Conway joined her, as both trainers and Pokémon started to run toward the nearest cover to get out of the pouring rain.


End file.
